Country Girl
by Akina456
Summary: Daryl x Oc rated T for Walkers and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1 Episode 5 "Wildfire"**

* * *

"She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes. She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes." A young girl sang, her arm hanging out the open window of her momma's truck. "She'll be coming round the mountain.."

In the back seat, another little voice joined in, "she'll be coming around the mountain, she'll be coming around the mountain when she comes."

In the drivers seat, the mother of the two young girls drives slow and steady through a throng of vehicles lining the highway. She hummed with them, smiling in a loving way when the toddler in the back glanced at her in the mirror.

"Keep your eyes open Dakota." Annie had to pull off the road to get around a block, her eyes scoping for any of the undead things that could be lurking about. Her truck wasn't the quietest thing, but it was pretty darn quiet still. Annie knew that that meant nothing if they were right past the tree line watching them pull up.

"There!" Dokota exclaims, pointing off to the trees ahead. "Look at them lurkers go.."

Annie's eyes narrowed at the two lurkers stumbling along the tree line, they were headed to a slumped over man, leaning up against a tree. Definitely injured.. Annie put the truck in park. Both girls grabbed for the doors. Annie grabbed her bow crept to the car ahead of them, slamming her back to the hot metal notching an arrow.

"Sit tight Minnie." Dakota told her baby sister as she left her door open, whistling sharply, gaining not only the attention of the lurkers ahead but the four doberman in the back seat of the truck.

"Come on." Dakota grabbed her own bow, and a leash with a four way split on the end and backed away from the truck. One by one the four dogs leapt from the truck, growling at the lurkers now frantically running towards them.

"Good..." Annie nodded, crouched behind the vehicle in front of them.

Dakota whistled again, patting her leg and setting into a steady jog backwards. Glancing back over her shoulder to make sure it was clear, her bow ready at her side. The lurkers followed her and the dogs spread out around her growling ferociously. The dogs were trained for hunting and wouldn't leave Dakota's side unless she told them too. That didn't stop them from taking their stances and snapping at the lurkers in warning.

Once the lurkers passed Annie, she stood and let an arrow loose. It lodged into the skull of the heavier set one, an older man dressed in filthy overalls and a bloody collared shirt. Annie threw herself up onto the hood of her truck, laying across the window and aiming her bow the last lurker's head just as he turned to see the commotion behind him. He hit the ground in seconds and all fell silent. The dogs freezing in their tracks, knowing that there wasn't much threat now. They let Dakota hook them up, scoping around for any stragglers like these two.

Annie hopped off the truck, bending down and dragging the lurker into the grass and letting it roll down the slight hill. She rounded and grabbed the second one, this time putting a firm heel to its back and letting it roll itself down. She waved her daughter back over, petting one of the dogs absentmindedly.

"Let's check him out." Annie holds in a sigh, glancing down at her only baby.

"Are you sure he's alive?" Dakota questions, worry radiating off her. Annie smiles and pushes a few dark blonde strands away Dakota's face. "Is it worth it?" The little girl asked.

"All human life is worth the risk." Annie nods. "Let's check him out, get my bag, bring the pack too." She patted her fur family one more time before taking off down the alcove and back up the other side. Her bow at her side and ready as she approached the panting man. He seemed to be in severe pain, he was slender and had long legs, dark brown hair was limp on his forehead, stuck there by sweat. As her eyes roamed over his body she found an oval of blood seeping through his shirt, and was willing to bet it was a bite. Either way he didn't look like he had much strength and that probably meant not much time. Her eyes went over his face as she bent to his level, a few feet away from him. She was slightly startled to see him open his heavy lids and reveal brown eyes.

"Hey." She said softly. His eyes slowly focused more, hit eyebrows furrowing deeper.

"Ashley?..." he huffed, his hand twitching.

Annie smiled sadly at him, shaking her head. "My name is Dr Annabel Dixon. You can call me Annie though. Mind telling me your name?"

His whole face crumpled in fear and sadness. "No.. no, no!"

Annie held up her hands in peace. "Sir? What's wrong?"

"I.. you aren't.. that means I'm not.." he trailed off, his head tossing from side to side. "Just go away.. I don't want to hurt anyone." He begged, tears started to trail down his cheeks.

At the affirmation that the wound was a bite Annie felt sadness pin her heart.

"Just go away!" He exclaimed, lurching forward suddenly. He didn't get far before crumbling over in pain with a cry.

"Alright, how about we move you then?" Annie asked. Not waiting for an answer she hefted one of his arms over her shoulder, lifting him into the air and dragging him away from the dangers of the trees.

She walked towards her daughter, shaking her head when her daughters eyes widened. "He's bit." She calls.

Dakota looks down sadly, hefting the heavy medical bag over her shoulder and pulling the dogs away before they could get a good sniff.

"Scout around see if we're clear." Annie orders, lifting the man into the passenger seat and wrapping the seat belt around him. "Not too far, we'll drive a few more miles before settling for the night on the road."

Dakota nods, and tugs the dogs away after handing her mother the bag. Annie nods her thanks, and digging through the side pouch, finding what she was looking for she tosses the bag in the middle of the front bench and opens a pack of zip ties.

"You poor man. I wonder just what happened to you." Annie sighs to the unconscious man. He had passed out either from fever or pain so she climbed up and leaned over him to start the truck. Once back down she rolled down the window and shut the door, climbing up the step to zip tie his hands to the handle on the door.

Annie hopped down, pulled her bow off the hood and whistled sharp and crisp, three clear sounds. Three cars ahead, Dakota's head popped up, and she nodded her affirmation. She quickly called the dogs into a run back to the truck. Annie opened the back door, letting the four big dogs climb in and holding out a hand to help her daughter up after them. Once in and buckled safely behind the drivers seat, Annie tapped the ten year olds leg thoughtfully.

"If he turns, you put that arrow through his head." Annie says in a no argument tone. "No hesitation."

"No hesitation." Dakota nods. Annie smiles softly, stepping back and shutting the door. Beside Dakota, Paisley was trying hard to pronounce 'hesitation'. The three year old couldn't get the rest of the word after 'hesi' and started frowning.

It was a quick and silent drive up the highway. Once it started getting dark, they rolled up the windows and called it night. Annie hopped out first, glancing around the highway and nodding to Dakota to get out. The child pulled the leash still connected to the dogs away from the truck. Annie unbuckled Paisley from the middle of the back and set her down on the pavement. She took hold of her hand and pulled her away from the truck.

The three took off at an easy pace into the trees, Annie grabbed the leash to let one of the dogs go. He trotted ahead but stayed in sight, sniffing everything as he went.

"We just going to leave that man in there?" Dakota frowns, looking up at her mother.

Annie smirks, "what's it going to hurt?" She asks, intwining their fingers together. "If he turns we'll do what we planned to do, and if he's up we'll do what we plan to do." She shrugs. Paisley tripped over a branch and the only thing that held her up was the hand connected to her mothers, she steadied quickly and kept going.

Dakota pouts, when she said it like that, it was hard to argue. It made sense. Her mother had always spoken in vague ways, and now it wasn't too hard to keep up with her. Unless she doesn't want you knowing.. Dakota thought. If Annabel Dixon didn't want someone to find something out you better believe that that person was left in the dark.

"I miss daddy..." Dakota whispers, Annie squeezed her hand. At their side, Paisley perked up, looking around for her daddy.

"Me too honey. Me too." Annie stopped in a clearing, she whistled and her dog came running back. "We'll set up here. It's not too far from the highway but it gives good cover for you to sleep and me to see."

Dakota nods, looking up towards the trees. "Where will you be?" She asks, her blue eyes scoping.

Annie lifts a hand and points to a sturdy tree, "there." Dakota's eyes found the spot her mother had in mind, about fifteen feet in the air.

"I'll be ten feet away from y'all, I'll have the birds eye. We'll be good." Annie nods, she whistled loud, "come on boy." The white Doberman jogged to his owner and companion, alert and watchful. Annie rubbed his smooth head, scratching behind his ears. She bent to his level, playfully holding his cheeks. "What do you say boy? Is it clear? Huh Kasey?" The intelligent dog pushed his head into her hands, his cropped snow colored ears peeking at her words. He let out a low rough bark, almost nodding his head in the way he went down and bounced up.

"See Dakota?" Annie smiles at her daughter. "Even Kasey likes this spot." Paisley hugged the dog around the neck, lifting her legs and holding onto the tall, strong dog. Kasey trotted around with the baby giggling madly.

Dakota smiles and sighs, "well I guess we have it then." She leans over, tugging the strap to her book bag off her shoulder. "Let's get to work." Dakota hands a set of gloves to her mother and let's the dogs off their leash, grabbing her own gloves and slipping them on. Then she pulled a spool of barbed wire, with a mischievous glance she tossed the wire into the air.

"Think fast!" Dakota exclaims.

Annie's head shot up from examining her gloves, her eyes wide as she caught her daughters expression. She lunged forward to grab the spinning wire before it could hit the ground, landing on her knees.

"Nice catch momma."

"Ha ha ha." Annie glares, standing and unwinding the long spool as Dakota pulled out her own. "Let's get down to business-"

"To defeat-" Dakota took a stance, a clenched fist in the air, "the Huns!" She sang out. Paisley joining in.

Annie laughed and circled a tree starting at the bottom, she clipped it together and wound it one more time before connecting it to the tree beside it, and then the next and the next. So that at the end of the spool, they had a nice and wide clearing surrounded by their make shift fence. The barbed wire came up above their heads, and from side to side, it was a good thirty feet. The large circle would provide the perfect place to rest, it had only one space for in or out, and that was three feet wide between two trees that Annie would connect once they were all settled for the night.

"Let's go back and get him and the stuff and maybe we'll do a bit of huntin' before we settle in." Annie calls. Dakota had finished her side first and started a game of fetch with the smallest, all black Doberman named Lexi. The other two, Hershey and Bess were laying under a tree close by, Paisley in between them, and Annie could see Kasey in the corner of her vision running the perimeter.

"Alright," Dakota patted Lexi and broke into a run, the dog easily keeping up with her. She bent low to scoop up her bag before passing her mom.

"Eyes open!" Annie tells her, patting Hershey at her side, she picked up Paisley and whistled for the other dogs attention.

"Yes ma'am!"

Annie watched her daughter run off ahead, Lexi at her side and Kasey closing in on her right flank. She sighed and tossed the last of the spool on the ground close enough to the tree that no one would trip or step on it.

Annie made the trek in peace, occasionally one of the dogs would nudge her as they passed and sometimes them rounded to check a scent. She made it in a few minutes and found Dakota standing in the truck bed, tossing out the important bags.

"Let's get to work!" She exclaims proudly. Annie smiles and jogs up the hill to grab a few bags, tossing those on her back after setting her toddler down.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Annie questions, helping Dakota jump off the side even though she didn't need the help.

Dakota shrugs, putting a thick heavy bag on her bag and grabbing her personal book bag and sleeping bag.

"Grab the spare too please." Annie points, tossing her own on her arm and lifting the two book bags and a weapons bag over her back. Her bow was still in her hand as she started going back down the way. Between them, Paisley walked, one hand holding onto each of their thigh pockets.

It took them a little over half an hour to set up everything then a bit longer to go back and get their guest and bring him to camp too. By that time, Dakota had managed to stick a few squirrels and they had a fire and a stew going. Annie closed the gap in their fence and sat next to Dakota. Paisley was in Dakota's lap, falling asleep. Both sleeping bags beside each other and close to the small crackling fire. The dogs were safe in the fence, Lexi curled up behind Dakota and Bess in Annie's lap. Kasey and Hershey weren't too far away, sitting and laying near a stump.

Once it had gotten late, their new friend woke up. Slowly and carefully, he managed to turn his head and lift an arm to run his hand down his face with a groan.

"Well good morning to you too." Annie said in a chipper tone, sipping her warm water. Bess rolled over in her lap to look at the man.

"What?.."

"What's your name?" Dakota asked, her confidence level high.

Annie loved that about her baby, Dakota had such a boldness to her. She was set with who she was and she was intelligent, she knew when to act and how to act. Annie had worried at first about how the whole outbreak would affect her spunky attitude, but her only daughter had rose up quickly. Once Dakota realized that those beasts that they had to kill were actually dead and there was no saving them, she didn't hesitate or think twice about doing what needed to be done. From then on it was like typical hunting, she could kill deer to eat, so she could kill lurkers to survive. Annie had tried to talk with her about possible guilt or sadness that could of occurred following the first few incidents. But Annie quickly realized that Dakota didn't feel any of those things. It was so odd to her, but Annie was grateful. How else can you survive this new world? Without fear or sadness, to stay happy and have hope.

"I'm still alive?" The slender man stuttered, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Hi Alive! It's nice to meet you," Dakota giggles, "my names Dakota, this is my momma, Annie, and my sister, Paisley."

His dark gaze passes over them, and then around the small camp. "This is real then?"

"Yes, it is." Annie nods almost sadly but more resigned. It fell silent for a few moments after that.

"My name is Jim..." the stranger concedes, "under better circumstances, I'd say it's nice to meet you. But..." Jim let's his head fall back onto the sleeping bag.

Annie let's her hair out of its tight pony tail, fanning it out and running her fingers through it. "Well I think it's nice to meet you, even under these circumstances."

Jim's lip tips up at that.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." Dakota looks at the fire. "Is there anything we can do to help or ease you?"

Him shakes his head in sorrow, "no. Thank you."

"We'd love to stay with you awhile," Dakota suggests, "if you don't mind."

Jim glanced at the child, taking in the innocence and looking sadder before glancing around and seeing the weapons and the dogs he sighed deeply and nodded. "I'd like that." He whispered.

Through the rest of the night Dakota made sure to get the pained man in better spirits. She told him all about herself and the things she loved to do, she didn't ask about his own story, she just cracked jokes and had fun. When the moon was well up and the fire was only embers, Annie moved Paisley to her own sleeping bag, and Dakota laid down in her own. Annie zipped them both up and wished them goodnight, kissing their foreheads and tossing one more chunk of wood into the fire before sitting back and checking over her bow.

"Thank you.." Jim said after a bit.

Annie glanced up at him, from under the cover of her hair. "For what?" She grunts.

Jim turned his gaze from hers, looking for the stars, but not seeing many through the thick trees. "I got bit two days ago."

Annie sighed, "you really don't have to explain anything."

"I want to." He pants, his face contorting in pain. Annie could see the sweat lining his brow.

"A big group of the walkers-"

"Walkers?" Annie smiles, raising a brow.

He nods, "yeah that's what we call them, what do you call them?" He shifts to turn over and look at her.

She shrugs, "lurkers, cause they're lurkin' around every corner. Sorry I interrupted, please, go on."

Jim smiles softly with a nod. "They crept up on us silently one night, they came in waves. They took out so many of my group. And we had around thirty people there. Over half we're killed..."

Annie's eyes closed, her teeth clenching as the tears welled up. "I'm sorry." She managed to whisper.

"It's crazy you know?" Jim chuckles, "the ones who survived were the ones with children pretty much."

He went quiet after that, thinking hard on something. Annie was pretty sure he let out a few tears but she didn't comment on it. She waited patiently, feeling like he had more to say but he didn't know how to say it.

"My own sons... they- they would've loved the two kids. And when I close my eyes I can see my wife, laughing with the other women down at the quarry." Jim's voice was layered with thick emotion. "They were taken from me, ripped right out of my hands! I only got away because the walkers were too distracted with them to chase me."

At the end of the rant he had heavy tears following down his face. "Were you married?" He asked suddenly, his eyes flying down to her left hand.

Annie looks at her ring finger that lacked a wedding band. She nods. "I am married, yes."

"Is your husband...?" Jim asks with a flippant gesture, not able to say the word.

Annie shakes her head, "he's alive. He's out here somewhere. I just don't know where." She shrugs, smiling ruefully towards the trees. "I was in Seattle at the beginning of this mess, when it started getting worse, I came back. But he was gone. The house empty." Annie sighs deeply. "But he's a hunter, so he could be anywhere. His stuff packed and his truck gone." She adds. "Maybe he found some others, and he's survivin'."

"There's a lot of good people out there." Jim nods. "I pray he found a good group that will watch his back. I had a group like that, they became my family in practically a few weeks. I got bit protecting them." His voice trailed off, "it was worth it." He nods determinedly, making eye contact and showing a bold strength.

Annie nods, "I believe you."

It was quiet again as Kasey walked around the fence, sniffing in the air and on the ground as he went. He settled next Annie, sitting taller than even she was. He was thick with muscle and honestly a scary sight to see. Annie couldn't imagine her life without him. She rubbed her hand down his back, patting occasionally, before rubbing him again. She looked at him with love, smiling as she watched him.

"Where'd you get him?" Jim asked.

"A friend," Annie's smile widens, "her dog had pups, by that time I already had Lexi," she nods to the all black dog. "And Hershey." She gestures to the red dobie. "He was the only white one of the litter and thought it'd be the coolest thing if I had another one."

"And where did you get them?" Jim was smiling softly now.

"Hershey was a wedding present from my husband." Annie smiled wide, "and I rescued Lexi when she was about a year old, her owners were druggies and abusive. Some cops had almost put her down- but my friend, the one with the other Doberman, she was a cop too. She offered to take her. Dropped her off at my house with no explanation, just a 'good luck Ann, catch ya later.'" Annie laughs. "To this day, her and Dakota have been best friends."

Jim laughed too, holding his side as his eyes fell closed. "And what about the last one?" He asks.

"Bess," Annie nods towards the black and rust colored dog. "She's the baby of the pack. Got her from a pet store in Seattle, just after Paisley turned two. She's a very playful pup, very sweet. She can get a little too rough sometimes though, with the girls." Annie shrugs, "but no ones ever gotten hurt so.." she trails off seeing the steady breathing coming from Jim.

With a small smile she pats Kasey one more time before standing and slinging her bow over her back. She climbed carefully over the barbed wire, glancing around as went to the tree she planned to sit in the rest of the night. She climbed up easily enough, settling her back against the rough bark and pulling her rolled up sleeves down to cover her bare arms. She had a good look of the the area, and from her point of view, the fence looked a lot like a big cage. It was creepy. The rest of the night was quiet, occasionally a walker, as Jim liked to call them, would amble up to the fence. Annie would put an arrow through its head before it even touched the fence. After three of them went down, the rest that came by, just passed right through. They didn't even turn their heads to the sleeping girls. Annie's eyes had widened at that, in curiosity. She didn't have much time to dwell on it before the sun came up and birds started greeting everyone.

Dakota woke first, slowly getting up and stretching, before grabbing her bow and looking around. She grabbed a few logs and made another fire, putting the grill piece and pot over it and pulling out a thing of oatmeal.

Annie smiled, climbing down a few branches then just jumping. She hit the ground with a solid thud, letting her knees bend to absorb the impact. She quickly made her way over and unwound half of her wire door, making it easy to step over for her or Dakota if need be but still high enough so if a lurker got close he'd trip. The term walker kept going through her mind, it was a funny term to her. She was tempted to start using it, her three year old would think it's hilarious. Her ten year old would probably roll her eyes. To Dakota a walker was someone who walked home from school. But Dakota also liked to call the lurkers 'zombies', because of how much they resemble the dead things in her comic books.

"Mornin'." Dakota smiled, wrapping her arms around Annie. "We packing after breakfast?"

Annie nods, "yeah, we should get going. This place is starting to feel weird." She rubbed the back of her neck, blinking the sleep from her eyes. "I'm going to start packing, will you watch your sister for me?"

Dakota nods. "Sure. I'll keep an eye on things here."

Annie smirks, and nods. Patting her shoulder and passing her to father the things they wouldn't need. She called for Kasey, who easily hopped knee height wire, and the two lugged through the quiet woods, nothing interested happened. Annie packed up and ranked the truck up to crack the windows, for a breeze to get through before she whistled for Kasey and they went back to camp.

Dakota had everything ready once they got there, Paisley was still eating and Jim still sleeping. A flicker of worry crossed through Annie and she realized that it was time for them to go.

"Dakota," Annie called, something in her voice made the young girl perk up in attention. "Take the pack and get Paisley in the truck." She tossed her the keys.

Dakota didn't question her, instead she stood, grabbed her bow in one hand and grabbed Paisley's hand with the other and set off.

Annie set to packing the last few things and equipment, taking down all the barbed wire carefully. Setting everything neatly, she pulled out her hunters knife that was skillfully concealed by her cargo pants on her hip.

"Jim?.." Annie whispered, bending down beside him. She shook his shoulder, but he didn't stir. "Jim, wake up." His forehead was feverish to the touch and his skin was losing color. His eyes started to crack open, revealing slits of blue and red rather than brown and white and it filled Annie with sorrow. So before he could open his eyes fully, she stuck the knife through his forehead. He didn't even move. Didn't fight back. Just laid there, now dead.

Annie stood and grabbed the remaining bags. She knew inside, that she didn't kill this man. But that through the night he had died in his sleep, succumbed to the sickness and the animal waking up was dangerous and needed to be taken down. She still had an uneasy feeling but she pushed it aside as she tossed the bags in the truck bed and climbed in.

Dakota was quiet when her mother returned, already in the passenger seat, understanding why her mom had told her to take Paisley and leave.

Paisley was singing her ABC's softly in the back, Bess had her head resting on the toddlers knee.

Annie breaths deeply, glancing at both girls and giving them smiles. "Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I previously stated that Dakota's eyes were blue. I was wrong. They're brown.**

 **Sorry for mistakes, only proof read once (without glasses).**

 **Any-who, here comes Daryl!**

 **And next the CDC.**

* * *

Daryl walked through the woods that surrounded the highway. They had stopped for the night and he had set off early in the morning to try and find some game. The peace and quiet around him reminded him of the times before walkers. It was easy for him to forget about the dead things chasing them and just focus on looking for any kind of tracks.

Daryl had been at it for two hours, only getting a few squirrels, when a twig snapped and he spun around, crossbow ready. He crouched and side walked towards a tree, spinning around to look for whoever made the sound. His breathing was near silent as he crept forward hearing two people laughing.

* * *

Annie and Dakota trekked near silently through the woods. Paisley on her mothers back, holding tightly to her shoulders.

They had been tracking a dear when a small group of walkers had scared the deer off, there was no catching up to it after that. Annie knew that much. When the bundle of walkers (she really did like that term now) came through, she had silently told Dakota to get up in a tree and wait. Annie did the same, the tree she was in wasn't too far from her daughter. Annie set Paisley against the bark, instructing her not to move and not to hold onto Annie's pants just in case Annie had to jump down for some reason.

Kasey had taken off before they appeared so Annie wasn't worried about him, and the rest of the pack were in the truck waiting.

The whole fight only lasted a few minutes before Annie could hop down and pull five of her arrows free from the walkers skulls and sticking them back in the sleeve on her hip before reaching up and holding her hands out for Paisley. The three year old girl had a brave streak in her, so she sat on the limb and pushed herself off. She fell three feet until her mothers hands wrapped around her and hugged her to her, settling the child on her hip.

"That's gross." Paisley's face scrunched up.

"Come let's get going." Annie nods, looking to Dakota who was still up in her tree. Her cross bow slung over her back. She hadn't loosed a single arrow so she still had all of her bundled together.

"I think I see someone..." Dakota mumbles, her blue eyes flashing down to her family before she started the descent.

"Well, do you think we should say hi?" Annie smiles, Dakota shrugs as they step over the bodies.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt much."

"Famous last words." Annie smirks, pushing Dakota's shoulder playfully.

* * *

Daryl briefly wondered if he had stumbled up some other group and worried about not making it back. His thoughts were dismissed when the laughing became clearer and got closer and he realized it was just Sheriff Friendly and his screwed seven ways to Sunday buddy. Daryl didn't like Shane, there was just something about that guy that didn't sit right with him. He put his crossbow down, and glared when the came through the thicket and saw him. They stopped in their steps.

"There you are." Rick said, his was still smiling from his conversation with Shane.

"Didn't think I was lost." Daryl mumbles, turning and walking the other way.

"Hey wait," Rick called, moving after him. Find anything?"

Daryl had a feeling he was just trying to make polite conversation, but Daryl himself never was much for talking.

He grunted and shook his head, "but it's no su'prise with the two of you stomping around scarin' everythin' off." He threw an arm up in a gesture.

"Sorry, sorry." Rick apologizes.

Daryl didn't have to look back to know both the men were still following him.

"We'll head back," Rick says, "try not to be too long. We need to leave soon."

Daryl waved a hand over his shoulder mumbling a whatever as he went. But then something white crossed into his vision off to the side, winding through the trees quickly and his crossbow was back up. He assumed it was a walker and planned to put an arrow through its head immediately.

Rick and Shane, having seen Daryl raise his crossbow, pulled out their weapons too. Rick had his pistol in hand and his other hand was pulling out a knife, he didn't want to shoot unless necessary.

"What the hell?" Daryl muttered, stepping away from the tree he had been crouched behind. Standing not twenty feet away was a dog he hadn't seen in a long while.

"Is that a dog?" Shane asks in disbelief. "How'd that thing survive man?" He glanced towards Rick as Daryl lowered his crossbow.

"Daryl..." Rick warned.

Daryl realized that Rick probably thought he was approaching some random dog, but he didn't say anything. He just stepped forward. He bent his knees, holding out a hand, "well come on then." He nods. Kasey trots forward, glancing behind Daryl at Rick and Shane before pausing and growling. His hackles rose and he crouched ready to attack.

* * *

Annie put her boot to the walkers forehead, yanking out the arrow. "Is this what you saw?" She glanced to her oldest.

Dakota nods, "yeah, it was the pink shirt I had seen." She looked down to the man in a pink Hawaiian flowered shirt. He was obviously a tourist, and Dakota felt a pang of pain for the man. She was curious as to if his island was infested and she was interested in finding a way to get across the sea.

"Come on, we need to cover more ground." Annie says, she held out a hand for Paisley who was once again staring at the dead person in disgust. Annie was okay with that, it was better than fear.

"It's got to be near noon now." Dakota sighs, "we'll have to get back soon."

Annie nods, "it will be okay." She says, helping Paisley step over a log. "Remember we don't need to hunt today," smooths a hand over her daughter hair, "we're just doing it for fun. We still have food, there's no rush." Dakota nodded under her mothers hand.

The older child lifted her own hand to grab Annie's, "I know. It's just annoying that these guys keep messing up our hunt."

Annie nods in understatement. Her eyes constantly searching in front and behind as they walked. Paisley pushed forward a bit, staying in sight.

It went quiet after that, they continued walking, Dakota shot another squirrel. Annie could tell there was something Dakota wanted to talk about, but the young girl didn't know how to bring it up. She was just like her father with that. Even Paisley at three could get more words out then either Dakota or Daryl, when she was angry, everyone knew, when she was happy, everyone knew. Daryl and Dakota were both very good at keeping their motions hidden, Daryl often looked angry and Dakota just blank. Annie couldn't count how many hours Daryl and her had just sat together or hunted together in pure silence, they had their own little system of signs and gestures. And they could read each other's postures and know what they were thinking just by the looks on their faces. Of course Annie could read Dakota too, but she didn't give in and just start talking. Annie was patient and waited quietly for her daughter to figure her own thoughts out. And if Annie knew anything she knew that Dakota would end up just bluntly asking the question, just like Daryl.

"Do you think daddy's dead?" She finally whispered, her voice timid and soft.

Annie felt a smile tug at the edge of her lips, she shook her head slowly, glancing up at the blue sky above them. "No. He's out there."

"Somewhere?" Dakota asks, looking at her mother hopefully.

"Somewhere." Annie agreed. They smiled at each other for a moment, then Paisley let out an ear piercing shriek. The girls took off, Annie grumbling angrily, "dang it!"

* * *

"They ain't gonna do nothing." Daryl shook his head, Kasey was still growling though as he crept towards Daryl. "Get over here." Daryl set his crossbow down, and reached out with both hands to grab the growling dogs face. "Wha's wrong with you?" Daryl half smiled as he playfully pulled the dogs face from left to right. Kasey huffed, tugging away and nudging him. Daryl pat his head, "good boy." He said. "Where's she at?"

Kasey looked back over his shoulder, once again seemingly knowing what the human was talking about. In the meantime Rick and Shane were highly confused, by the sudden appearance of the tame dog, and that Daryl wasn't being a complete a hole.

Daryl was just about to stand up to head in the direction the dog came from, when a piercing scream resonances through the air.

Daryl didn't even hesitate.

Kasey took off and Daryl followed, Rick calling for him and Shane cursing loudly.

Daryl couldn't remember how many fallen trees and rotted logs he jumped over, the number of times he ducked or swerved hard to avoid a limb to follow the swift white dog. Something bumped him hard, causing him to stumble. He shoved off a tree to right himself, glancing down in annoyance, but was shocked to see Lexi at his side. He looked up just in time to see Kasey leap onto the back of an unsuspecting walker, taking it to the ground and flying off him. Daryl put an arrow in his head and as he walked, he snatched it out. Then it seemed there the walkers multiplied, he took down two more, then from behind Rick shot three and Shane got a few too. He saw about ten more ahead, all huddled under a tree moaning and groaning and growling as they reached up and clawed at the tree. He couldn't see what they were after but he could guess it was a person. He started loosing arrow after arrow, taking them down quickly and stabbing the ones that got to close. Rick was by his side after a moment, cursing and shooting with a vengeance. He could hear Shane shooting from a distance, and wondered briefly if the crazy man was pinned down. But Daryl glanced up seeing movement in the tree, and felt his pound a bit harder as he caught a glance of a young blonde child.

* * *

Annie knew she was in trouble. Dakota was no where in sight and that struck something fierce in her chest. Her baby was crying behind her. Begging for Dakota to come back and for her daddy to save her. She clung to Annie's back, Annie herself had her knees bent, standing still on the branch with expert balance as she sent a few knifes flying into the heads beneath. Shooting her bow was killer, because she put her shoulder out of place throwing Paisley up into the tree. She let out a few arrows, grimacing and panting from the pain. She flung a knife before backing in the tree, holding Paisley against the trunk of the tree. Annie wondered if the walkers would be able to bring the tree down, then her eyes flew to the walker that was just struck in the head. Her eyes widened and she pushed her daughter further into the bark, covering her mouth with one hand and begging her to be quiet. Annie was once again filled with fear, but for a whole other reason. The gunshots rang out loud, probably causing more throw left than it's worth but Annie didn't think too much on it, because after a moment all the walkers were down and she was holding her breath and lifting her bow, her arrow drawn and ready. One of the men entered her vision, looking down and kicking at a few bodies as he stepped over them.

"What do you think they were after?" The one men asked, he had a sheriff uniform on.

Annie gave out a low whistle. Gaining the attention of the man. He spun around, looking for who made the noise.

"Well I think you're about to find out." The second man drawled, Annie knew the voice, but she couldn't believe it.

"So which of you am I puttin' an arrow in first?" Annie asks. The sheriff snapped to attention, he went to raise his gone before realizing Annie had her arrow pointing at his head, he let it hang from his thumbs. His palms were open and clearly he didn't want trouble. "Officer Friendly or the redneck?" Annie tapped her lip with her free hand. "Decisions, decisions." She tsks.

Daryl pops into her vision from the right. His crossbow raised, "check." He smirks.

Lightning quick, Annie grabbed her handgun from her hip, and her left hand crossed over her right to point it at him. "Checkmate." She smirks right back.

Daryl let his arm fall, clutching a hand to his chest in feign death.

"You never were good at chess." Annie laughs, lowering her weapons.

Officer Friendly was beyond confused now, his hands falling a few inches as he glanced between them.

Daryl takes a few steps closer, lowering his crossbow and reaching up. At the same time Annie fell off her feet and her butt hit the rough bark, so she was straddling the limb. She dropped her bow into his open palm, turning back to grab Paisley and pull her into her lap. The little girl was still sniffling, her eyes were red and puffy and any moment she could start bawling again. With her left arm, that wasn't injured, Annie gripped Paisley's wrist tightly, lowering her until she was a foot from Daryl's outstretched hands. Annie released the toddler, causing her to gasp but before she could cry Daryl had his arms around her and she was snuggled into his chest, her face hidden in his neck.

"Alright, come on." Daryl lifted a hand up to Annie, beckoning her with it.

Annie nods, holstering her handgun and swinging a leg over to dangle, her left arm wrapped around the branch as she slid slowly. Daryl caught her ankle first and as she slid down his hand slid up. All at once Annie let go and there was a sudden breeze before she was stopped. Daryl's toned arm clenched around the back of her thighs. Annie let her arm rest on his shoulder for a moment as her body slid down to the ground.

"Thanks." She whispers, her eyes going down to look anywhere but at him. Her feet hit the ground and she waited until he unwrapped his arm from around her back before stepping away.

Annie cleared her throat looking at Officer Friendly, he stood still, trying to piece everything together. It showed on his face just how confused he was and Annie wasn't surprised at all. Daryl probably hadn't even thought to mention he had a family around somewhere.

"Where's Dak-"

I scream cut him off and Annie shoved past him, taking off towards the sound, handgun in hand.

Annie whistled twice sharply, hoping for Kasey but she found her daughter before he was needed. Annie took point three seconds to take in her daughter pinned to a tree by a big, dark haired man before she jumped forward. Her bad arm arced back and came down on the side of his face with her gun in hand, sending him flying to the ground. Dakota all but leapt into her mothers arms.

"Woah! Woah, woah!" Officer Friendly yelled, running up from behind her. He shoved past her, his shoulder roughly hitting her as he passed to kneel by his friend. Annie took a second to look around, seeing all the walkers with bullet holes or arrows in their heads.

"Good hit." Daryl grunted at her side. He had both bows in hand and Paisley too.

"Daddy!" Dakota gasped, launching herself at him. He returned the embrace, in the typical awkward Dixon style and it made Annie's lip twitch up despite the situation.

"What was that for?!" Officer Friendly exploded, pulling the man off the ground, into a sitting position.

Annie all by sneered. "I saw a groan man on top of my daughter, what'd you expect me to do?"

He glared before turning back to his buddy, wiping the blood off the side of his face.

Annie heard them speaking but their words didn't register as she noticed Kasey trotting towards her with Lexi at his side, she froze.

"What?... Lexi?" Annie mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Daryl frowns, he took in his wife's shocked appearance. He didn't get why she was shocked to see her own dogs.

"I left her, Bess and Hershey in the truck..." Annie said back, she whistled three times, sharp and clear- it was the call that they knew to come find her. She spun around, scanning the woods for her missing two dog, praying they'd come through the bushes pushing and shoving like the normally do. "I have to get back!" Annie exclaims, pulling her bow out of Daryl's hand. "Dakota come on." She calls to the girl who had started pulling her arrows free.

"What's wrong?" Officer Friendly asks, helping his friend stand. His friend was glaring something fierce her way, blood dropped down out of his hairline.

"Who is this?" His friend turns his glare to Daryl and Paisley in his arms before looking to Rick for answers once it was apparent they weren't going to answer.

"Let's find 'em." Daryl nods, turning away.

Annie bends her knees, holding out a hand for Kasey to come to, "Kasey, where's Bess?" She gripped the dogs bottom jaw for a second, she asked about the one he was more familiar with, hoping for quicker results, "let's find her."

"Can y'all just stop for a second?" Officer Friendly holds up a hand, "just stop... what is the problem now? We can't just got runnin' back through the woods like mad men for no good reason."

Annie and Daryl's glares were identical and furious. Even Dakota glared at the cop.

"I have to go back that way," Annie jerks a thumb over her shoulder as she stands, "to get my dogs. That might not be reason enough for you Officer Friendly but it is for me. And I don't answer to you, do I?"

"And Daryl has to go with you?" He asks, throwing an arm around, waving madly, "why? Who are you?"

"I'm not your concern and Daryl can do what ever he wants," Annie spits, her breathing evening out as she gains a more calm angry. The dangerous kind of angry.

Dakota had already started walking away, Annie noticed that the girl was walking away, Daryl three steps behind her. Annie turns to look at the men staring in disbelief. She shrugs before turning and walking too, breaking into a jog as she passes them. Kasey at her side. Lexi just behind her.

As Annie left she heard Officer Friendly telling his buddy to go back to their group and he would meet up with them later. Then he was catching up to them as they went.

It was a quick, easy jog back to the highway. Annie hopped over the railing with one hand on the hot metal, her eyes looking for her black truck or any familiar car when she spotted Hershey just up the way. The dog weaved in and out cars and finally he spotted her, his cropped ears perking up as he took off towards her. Annie spun around again looking for Bess, her special little dog. The blacked out Doberman was the oldest of the group and so dear to her heart. Annie couldn't imagine not finding the sweet spirited animal.

Annie raced towards Hershey, and as they neared each other, he skidded to a stop and took off the other way. Annie followed him, knowing he'd lead her back to where he'd left Bess. The thought of Dakota and Paisley crossed her mind but she dismissed it, knowing they were safe with Daryl. He was smart and capable. Annie didn't have to worry about them. She jumped onto the trunk of a Honda Civic, jumping onto the roof then then hood, then right into the bed of her truck. The passenger door was open and Annie hopped out of the bed and onto the step, searching frantically inside the vehicle. She noted that all of her stuff was still there, thankfully. She hopped out, slamming the door as she went. Angry was bubbling up inside her with a mixture of fear and it was a bad combination.

The group following her caught up quickly and stopped behind her, panting. Well Daryl wasn't really panting but she could see the running around and hopping over stuff with Paisley in his arms was getting to him.

"She's not here?" Dakota questions, sadness lining her gaze as she held her side. Annie had to hand it to her, for a ten year old, she had some good lungs.

Annie let's out a deep sigh, as she shakes her head. "No dice." She mumbled. Hershey was looking around, sniffing here and there as if he was confused that Bess wasn't where he left her. When the red Doberman found a spot of blood he let out a pained whine that made Annie's toes curl.

"No." Dakota choked, her hands covering her mouth. "No, momma please! No.." tears went down her face.

Annie pulled Dakota into her arms, crushing the girl to her chest as the sobs started to rack her body. Daryl set Paisley down next to Annie, putting her little fingers into Annie's as he passed to check out the blood. He followed the drops to the grass line where the. Lord disappeared. Annie raised her brows when they made eye contact, silently asking if there were walker tracks near by. He hesitated before he nodded grimly. Annie took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Come on." Daryl grunts as he steps to their side, pulling open the door. "We can search more later. Come meet the group and we can talk."

Annie nods, loading Paisley in the back bench, in her car seat. She didn't buckle the grief-stricken toddler in, just set her down and handed her her favorite blanket. Daryl lifted Dakota into the back too, in her mother's lap. The preteen snuggled into her, hiding her pink face from the others. Daryl shut the door after patting Annie's knee twice. He told Officer Friendly to get in the truck and didn't wait as he went around the front and got in the drivers seat, cranking it up.

Officer Friendly hopped in quick, shutting he door and looking around, clearly unease with it.

"Annie." Annie introduced herself quietly.

"Rick." Officer Friendly nods, glancing at her in the side view mirror. "Sorry about your dog."

"She wasn't our dog." Annie said, "she was family."

The truck fell into silence as Dakota's cries picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Totally didn't spell check this y'all!

I plan on posting a character archive soon. So you can see what I do my best to describe and if you ever want to look back on the new characters or you need to catch up it will be there. I'll put it before chapter one and set a warning up top about spoilers. The archive will always be updated to the most recent chapter so there will be plenty of new info as the story goes on.

* * *

Annie watched the dynamics of the group quietly. She was surprised they had so many together, no that was wrong.. she was surprised that Daryl would stay with a group like this.

Annie was surprised to see that Rick's wife, was someone she knew had met before. Lori was tall and super thin. Annie knew it wasn't just because of the apocalypse, it was just her body type, Annie silently promised herself that she would get Lori some more weight on those bones. She would need it for winter. But when the woman had been called out by Rick, she had frozen in her steps seeing Annie. Then she had launched her skinny butt passed her husband, wrapping her arms tightly around Annie.

"I can't believe it.." the shocked woman gasped. Annie pat her back with one hand, Paisley was squashed between them.

"Tell me about it," Annie chuckled into Lori's long hair.

Lori pulled back, holding Annie's shoulders as she looked her up and down. "You look good."

Annie laughed, "thanks. Wish I could say the same, did you lose weight?"

Lori blushes and looks away. Taking a few steps back.

Annie takes in their confused husbands, Daryl didn't give anything away, but Rick.. Annie bit her lip to not laugh at the man. He had one hand on his hip, leaning to the side, and his head was tipped. His expression pure bewilderment, eyebrows drawn in, mouth gaping. He looked like he wanted to ask, but couldn't form the words.

"We met a few weeks ago." Annie supplies with a nod towards Lori, "gave her some supplies back then."

"Carl!" Lori calls, looking back and waving over the young boy.

"This is my son Carl." Lori smiles, pulling Carl to her chest and resting her hands on his shoulders.

Annie smiles, "it's nice to meet you bud. I heard some pretty cool things about you."

Carl looks between the two women, "you're the one who gave Mom the gun right?" He asks, causing some of the adults to chuckle.

"Yeah," Annie nods, "yeah I am."

"Can I have one?" Carl's face lights up and he takes a step forward before Lori pulls him back.

"No Carl," she all by sighs, "you are not getting a gun right now."

"Maybe soon buddy," Annie smiles, "we'll have to wait and see." She pulls Dakota up a step, "Lori, you met Dakota. And this is Paisley."

Lori just about melted, "she's beautiful."

"Thank you." Annie smiles, nudging Dakota. The girl nods at Carl, and the two introduce themselves.

Next was a little girl, her name is Sofia. She was cute, a little older than Dakota but not as mature in some ways. Sofia's mother, Carol, was older and had a deep pain her eyes that Annie recognized as oppression and fear. Annie didn't stare long into the older woman's eyes, she would've felt the need to hug her if the stare continued. Then there was Andrea and Dale. The old man was kind and nosy and he just couldn't believe Annie and her girls had made it so long by themselves, to which Shane had snorted a few feet away, muttering something like, 'm sure they did jus' fine. Andrea looked her up and down and glanced over Paisley in her arms and Dakota at her side. The older girl had been staring down at her feet all throughout introductions after she had talked briefly to Carl. Annie didn't feel anything or think anything about Andrea, even as after she mumbled her name, and silently judged Annie's family. Annie just didn't care. Then there was Jacqui, T-Dog and Glenn. She took one glance at the twitching Korean and sighed.

"You were the one who let my dogs out weren't you?" She huffed. His eyes widened.

"I-I... yeah. I'm so sorry!" He rushes, his hands extended as he took a step towards them.

Annie had to put a hand on Dakota's shoulder to keep the girl at her side.

That sent Glenn into another round of apologies.

"It's all good man." Annie replies, annoyed by his franticness. "Chill."

Jacqui introduced herself with a smile and Annie thought she seemed sweet enough but she could see the disbelief in the other woman's eyes. Jacqui obviously was wondering how trustworthy Annie was, and Annie didn't blame her. T didn't say anything more than his name and how cool he thought it was that Annie could take care of herself. He backed away quick after that, pulling Glenn with him.

Shane had come forward after that, holding out his hand, and saying his name. Annie shook his hand with a firm grasp. He laughed and said any woman who can hit like that is fine in my books.

And that was that, everyone had done their own things from there, until Rick called out that they should get in the road.

"Come on Dakota," Annie had mumbled, the girl had her arms wrapped around her mother and was letting Annie drag her back to the truck. Annie followed Dale's RV, Daryl quietly fell in line right behind her and she shook her head as she adjusted her rear view mirror.

Paisley sang toddler songs the whole trip, and Dakota had her elbow on the door, her head against her open palm, her eyes were shut. Her breathing was level but Annie knew she wasn't sleeping.

They ended up stopping on the road just before dark. Rick, Shane, Daryl and T Dog started moving cars so that everyone could pull closer. The abandoned vehicles were pushed away, so no stray walker could just quietly walk through the gapes. But the guys left enough space in both directions to leave in a hurry, but also enough for some walkers to rush in. Annie figured that with people on watch there wouldn't be a chance of that happening, but it was scary to think about being pinned down again.

"Dakota, you wanna sit alone for a bit?" Annie asked softly. Running her hand over her daughters dirty blonde hair. "Or you gonna come out with us?"

"Come on Bambi." Paisley said from the back, the little girl had herself free from her straps, and was standing up, leaning on the folded front middle seat. "Get up.."

Annie's smile took a sweeter turn as Dakota sniffed and sat up. She swiped a hand across her cheeks and shuffled her boots.

"Alright, come on." Dakota pushed open the door and Paisley jumped into the front.

"Hey." Daryl appeared in the open door suddenly and Annie had her gun pointing at his forehead in no time. The girls froze, Paisley wide eyed and lost, and Dakota in fear. The young girl had thought he was a walker too. Annie lowered her weapon, looking down as she fixed her rapid breathing.

"Sorry." Daryl half muttered, leaning against the door. "Figured y'all woulda heard me comin'." He shrugged.

Annie waved a hand, "it's all good. Sorry for.." she waved the gun before bolstering the weapon. "You just startled us. We unpacking here for the night?" She asked, effectively changing the subject, and giving Dakota time to control herself.

Daryl nods, "yeah. Don't unpack anything you won't need." He caught her single raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes, "I know you know, I'm jus sayin'." He turns to look to where the others are pulling out tents and sleeping bags. "Y'all got a tent?"

"No, never needed one." Annie shakes her head, slinging her door open and hopping out. She quickly made her way to his side after shutting the door.

"Winters comin'." He looked down at her, "my tent can turn into a double."

Annie nods, "okay. Sounds good." She eyed him for a moment, "where you goin'?"

"Huntin'" he grunts, "didn't find anything much when I found you earlier."

Annie nods again, "Wanna go Bambi?"

Dakota nods enthusiastically, hopping out and grabbing her quiver and filling it with arrows, she put her bow on her shoulder.

Annie rolls her eyes, "just like your daddy." She chuckles, patting Daryl's arm as she reached in to pull Paisley out of the truck.

Daryl had a smug, proud look on his face as he backed up. "Be back in a bit."

"Alright, I'll have the tent up." Annie says to his back. She pulls out her own crossbow, tossing it on her shoulder and sticking a few arrows in her quiver. "Take care of my baby!" She calls loudly as they hit the tree line, Annie didn't have to look to know he tossed a wave over his shoulder and was probably rolling his eyes. Annie's body wanted so badly to just be over filled with the joy of finding her husband. But she knew now wasn't the time. She could be happy later. Besides, neither her nor Daryl were big on making scenes, they did their best to avoid them. Annie had a feeling that if she even let a bit of her joy out of its box, tears would follow. And that's not a good first impression anyways.

"Well Pais, it's up to us now." Annie sighs, "they always get the fun stuff."

Paisley nods, wiggling out of her hands and moving towards the bed of the truck. Annie watched her out of the corner of her eye, as she got the stuff from inside the cab first. Annie easily weeded out half of the stuff they would really need, all while watching Paisley make her way up the back tire and over the side of the truck, falling in with a thud. Annie shook her head at that, she sure had some tough girls that was for sure.

"Don't make a mess Paisley." Annie said as she shut the door and slung a duffle bag with clothes for them for the night over her shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Paisley called, grunting and huffing as she moved the bags to find something.

Annie set the bag down and leaned against her tall truck, watching Paisley rifle through each bag. She was obviously searching for something, but Annie was enjoying just watching her baby, so she didn't help. Instead she let Kasey out and told him to stay close, so she could watch Paisley. After a few minutes, Annie hopped into the bed and started grabbing other things they'd need for the night; flashlights, sleeping bags, their pillows and some more ammo. Can't go wrong with more ammo.

By that time Paisley had found what she wanted and jumped with joy, shouting "ah ha!" Into the air and holding two stuffed animals up in victory.

"You done?" Annie raises a brow, straddling the side of the truck. Paisley nods enthusiastically stepping over bags to get to Annie. "Good, we got to get that tent set up still."

Annie slides out and reaches for Paisley, pulling her out and setting her on the ground. She put a collar on Kasey and gave Paisley the leash to hold. She grabbed the tent from Daryl's truck before making her way towards where everyone else was setting up.

"Hey Annie." Lori calls, waving the woman over. "Set up over here."

"Alright." Annie smiles, giving some space before dropping the tent bag and opening it up. "Sit tight Paisley."

The little girl nods, wrapping her small arms around Kasey and leaning on the muscular dog.

It didn't take long for Annie to get the tent up and the sleeping bags out. Annie pulled out two cots, that she had for the girls and set them up beside each other. Paisley would probably sleep better snuggled up to Dakota anyways.

"Come on Paisley, Kasey." Annie held open the tent door, letting the two climb in. Paisley jumped on the cot and Kasey sat in front of it while Annie finished putting her and Daryl's sleeping bags out. She set out the right clothes on the right side and sat for a moment beside Paisley, who leaned into her side. Kasey set his big head on her knee, his big eyes staring up at her. Annie was thankful for the moment of peace but as it went on she started getting restless and the pain in her shoulder was easier to focus on. She knew she had to get up.

"Let's go make some friends." Annie smiles, stepping out of the tent. She held up a hand for Kasey to stay in the tent and she smirks as she took a few steps out.

Annie took in everyone doing their own thing, Carol and Lori were unpacking a few cans and emptying them in a pot. Beside them Carl and Sophia were setting up a fire. Well Carl was, Sophia was sitting there with her stuffed animal in hand, her wide eyes looking everywhere.

Andrea, Jacqui and Dale were rustling around in the RV. Annie could hear a few loud bangs and Dale laughing loudly.

Rick and Shane were huddled together over a map with Glenn and T Dog, they were speaking in agitated tones and Annie decided going anywhere near them wouldn't be a good idea. So she settled next to Lori and Carol. Both women looked up, Lori smiled widely.

"Hey there Annie," the women said, "you all set up for the night?"

Annie nods, pulling Paisley down beside her, then grabbing for a can and pulling out a knife. "Yeah, we are. We didn't have a tent so we stole Dixon's." She joked. "Our secret."

They snort, Carol shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to see that." The woman empties another can.

Annie stabs another can, cutting a big enough hole to get the contents out.

Lori shrugs, "Daryl's pretty rough around the edges but I think he has a soft side in there... somewhere." Her expression told Annie that she meant deep, deep inside.

"Yeah. He does," Annie nods, looking at the other brunette, "it's just hard to bring out... and when it does come out, it's not how you'd expect."

Both women stared for a moment and in the end all three of them bursts into laughter, eliciting the gazes of the men.

"Wow Annie." Lori sighs happily, "that was deep."

"Oh hush." Annie chuckles.

"That should be enough ladies," Carol smiles softly. Standing and searching for a lid. Once she had it, she covered the pot and held a hand out for Sophia. "Let's go clean up."

Once they were alone, Lori leaned closer and whispered, "how are you? How have you been?"

Annie took a moment to think, before nodding slowly, "good. It's been hard," she shrugs, "but nothing too much to handle you know? Very taxing both mentally and physically." She paused seeing Lori's softened gaze. Then she laughed, "I'm just glad I don't have to stay up all night again. Sleep's hard to come by these days."

Lori nods, "I know. And they don't even let me take watch."

"Us women have it hard, just as hard if not harder." Annie sighs, pulling hers sunglasses off the front of her shirt and covering her eyes with them.

"Don't we always?" Lori groaned, stretching out her legs and rolling her shoulders.

All of a sudden Paisley screams, jumping into Annie's lap. This startles the women, but once they saw Carl on his back laughing they glared at the boy.

"All yours Lor." Annie sighs, standing and helping Paisley up. She clung to Annie's pants, eyeing he boy warily.

"Hey Annie," Rick calls, waving her over.

She jogged over quickly, hopping onto the hood of Daryl's truck where they were looking over the map still. "'Sup boss?" She said pulling a leg up and hooking it under her other one.

Rick raised a brow, "Daryl said you know the area? Real well."

Annie nods, bending over to grab Paisley's flailing hands and pull her up into her lap. "Yeah, I have a lotta family and friends who own land all 'round here." She circles a few spots on the map.

Rick nods and Shane's eyebrows raise, and he lets out a low whistle.

"We plan on going here," Rick points, watching her as she leans closer to get a look.

"Centers for Disease and Control Center..." Annie nods, "okay. Y'all know how to get there?"

Rick nods, seeming pleased about something she didn't catch. "Yeah, well enough. We're hoping they're still there, and have some kind of hold up there."

Annie shifts Paisley, inwardly debating telling him that any and all big facilities would be overrun, every school, college, hospital, big management buildings... if there were lots of humans then, there would be lots of walkers now. She opted on just keeping it to herself, she'd help where she could and gain more trust. She wouldn't butt in where she wasn't needed. "And if all is well, we just stay there right?" She asks slowly.

Shane taps the hood, before nodding his goodbye and walking off.

Rick nods, watching Shane go, "that's the plan." He nods again, he chuckled, "what a thought huh? Safety... security.. it sure would be nice."

Annie hums in agreement, "yeah it would. I was just talking with Lori about a how good it feels to have a night off."

Rick smiles, his eyes roaming to find his wife and son. "Thank you.." he said.

Shocked, Annie looked at him with a raised brow.

"For saving her." He tips his head towards Lori. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Annie smiles, "well I could say the same. Daryl's not the easier person to get on with." She snorts. "And if Merle was here.. surprised y'all survived."

Rick's gaze hardened at that. "You have a way to call him back to camp?"

"'Course I do." She smiles, her eyes crinkling. She moves Paisley off her lap and sits up straighter, pulling in a deep breath, and whistling long, and shrilly. She held each whistle for five seconds and did it three times. By the end of it, Kasey was sticking his head out of the open flap of the tent, and if Annie squinted she could see the other two shifting around in the truck.

Rick's eyes were wide, and he was grinning clumsily, "wow." He laughs, sticking a finger in his ear. He steps back, shaking his head. "That sure was something."

Annie laughs too, "yeah. They'll be back soon." She smiles, hopping down and pulling Paisley into her arms. "Anything else you need Sheriff? Or am I free to go?"

Rick waved her off with a laugh.

Annie went back to the tent and set Paisley up with some coloring stuff. She left Kasey in the door and went to wait by the guard rails for her family to get back.

It didn't take long for the two to emerge, both had a sling of squirrels, no surprise there. Dakota had in her hands a dead duck by the feet, causing Annie to snort. It was such an odd scene to others to see the young girl with dead animals, or big ol' weapons. They just didn't know how to handle it. Girls her age liked boys and barbies and all things pink. Annie sure was glad Dakota took after her daddy. Both of them had smug looks on their faces, though to others it would probably seem like atypical serious Daryl and a slightly upset Dakota. But Annie could see the mirth in their eyes, something had the two of them laughing not five minutes ago. Annie wondered what it was as Dakota got closer.

"How was it?" She asked, wrapping an arm around Dakota's shoulders.

"Good." The girl nods holding up her duck. "Got this, first bolt. Didn't even make it to the tree line." She smirks victoriously.

Annie cheered, "awesome! Good work." She catches Daryl's eyes above their babies head. She smiles at him and he rolls his eyes. He tips his head the other way saying he was going now.

Daryl took the game from Dakota, popping in to say hi to Paisley before going off a distance to skin and gut the animals.

Annie enjoyed some peace with her girls until dinner was done. It turned out to be plenty of fun, they all gathered around the small fire and ate. They told stories and cracked jokes. Annie sat next to Lori, who had Carl then Rick on her other side. Paisley was sat right in front of Annie, and Annie let Kasey come out and lay beside the toddler. Dakota was next to Sophia, and Carol, Daryl on their other side. The others were close too.

"Alright," Andrea finally throws her hands up, after Rick had made a joke at Glenn's expense. "Everyone wants to know so I'm just going to ask. Just what are you two?"

The others burst into laughter, but they were all genuinely curious too.

Lori bumps her elbow against Annie's causing her to laugh too.

Without looking at each other, Daryl and Annie each tugged the chain hidden under their shirts. At the end of each chain was a wedding band, shocking them into silence. The laughter was literally gone in point two seconds.

"Well holy crud!" Shane hollered finally sending everyone into a frenzy.

"Didn't see that coming." Andrea grumbled almost in disbelief, she had no doubt been expecting something bad or mischievous.

"How long have you two been married?" Dale questioned with a huge smile on his face. He leaned forward in excitement.

Annie says as she stuck the ring back in her shirt, "about twenty years." She looked over at Daryl for confirmation but he was looking down at his food.

"Twenty one." Daryl grunts, "always forgetting that aren't you?"

"At least I remember birthdays." Annie shoots back, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Daryl looks her way, "at least I don't work on birthdays." He says, setting his plate.

Annie's jaw dropped.

"Oooo..." Dakota whispered, "low blow." Her eyes flicked back and forth between them.

Suddenly Annie laughs, "at least I'm not petty." Then all of a sudden it was a competition between the two. The others watched the exchange, cracking up through it. They'd probably never seen Daryl talk that much.

"At least I'm not a spoiled brat." He crosses his arms, getting comfortable.

"Am not!" The tips of Annie's ears lit up at that because she was slightly spoiled growing up.

"Are to and ya know if." Daryl looked smug, obviously thinking he won but the couples around the fire knew the women always won. Even if no one else got to see the final blow.

"Okay, Dixon. I'll let you off this time." Annie smirks, rolling her eyes.

Lori leaned against her again, tears of laughter in her eyes. "You two are.. are something else."

"Why were you always working on birthdays?" Glenn asks, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm a surgeon." Annie sighs, "so often times there were emergency surgeries and I wouldn't get done in time." She shrugs, wincing slightly, she had to fix that shoulder when they dismissed for the night.

"More like cause she forgot about it and didn't remember a present." Daryl adds, gaining more laughter.

"Can you go be stupid somewhere that's away from me?" Annie huffs, running her hand through her long hair. She caught Daryl's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in awhile. He wasn't one to show his affection and definitely not in public but she could see how happy he was even in this situation he had some hope left. It was reassuring for her, and it filled her with a sense of contentment inside. Soon everyone started dispersing, and that's when Daryl grunted,

"When you gonna let me take a look at your arm?" He asked as he moved back towards her after putting a sleeping Paisley and Kasey in the tent.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Lori asks in worry, turning from a few steps away. Even Rick paused, Carl asleep in his arms and worry on his face.

"Nothing." Annie chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"You needin' your shoulder popped back in, ain't nothin'." Daryl growls, his glaring deepening. She shrugs and holds up her arm. Daryl holds the side of her neck and upper back with one hand, his other intwining with her outstretched palm. With a quick and fluid snap, her shoulder was back in and she was rolling it smoothly.

"He's a romantic in denial." Annie giggles, patting his hip as she passed to move towards the tent, "night y'all." She waves over her shoulder. She could feel Daryl behind her as she stepped into the lantern lit tent. She kicked off her boots and pulled her hair tie off her wrist to put up the messy hair. Paisley was already out, and Dakota's eyes were getting heavier every second. Kasey put himself between them and the door, earning a pat from Daryl as Annie pulled off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top. She folded it up and set it to the side. Daryl's hands wrapped around her waist, and squeezed softly. Annie was pulled into his chest, and she turned so she could wrap her arms around him too. Daryl all but crushed her against him, hurrying his head in her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling in a shaky breath. Her fingers caught the end of the short hair and tugged a bit. She felt like she should say I miss you, or I love you, or I'm so glad I found you... but Annie figured that was all included in the way they were holding each other. When Daryl finally pulled his head from her neck, his eyes were red, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. She was shocked by the suddenness, but quickly wound her arms tighter over his shoulders and held on tight. When he broke it off she was the only one panting, causing her to pout, her lower lip jutting out cutely. There was a rumble of laughter in Daryl's chest and he caught her lips again for another deep kiss.

"I'm glad you're here." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. "Now hurry up and get dressed." He ordered, pulling his own shirt off.

Annie scoffed, "oh whatever Dixon." She said, but her insides were leaping inside at the show of affection and the meaningful words.

She quickly pulled her pants off, pulling on a pair of shorts and unhooking her bra in the back and pushing her straps off, ripping it off through the front of her shirt. All of a sudden she hissed and grabbed her leg, turning to glare at Daryl who had a smug smirk on his face and his black shirt wound up in his hands. He snapped it at her menacingly.

"You're so dead Dixon!" She growled, throwing her bra at him. He ducked but she was already on him, they wrestled to the ground. And she let out a string of laughter as he poked and grabbed at her sensitive ticklish spots.

* * *

Lori grabbed Rick's hand as she heard the sound of laughter. Lori smiled wide, and Rick rolled his eyes. The two had been taking a quick walk, because of Rick's insistence, even though Dale and T Dog were on watch and Glenn and Daryl would replace them in a few hours, then Rick and Shane. They hadn't been far from their tent, which meant that they were also close to the Dixon's tent when they stopped hearing rustling. Lori started blushing when she realized what the Dixon male and female were probably doing, heck she had just been in that women's position a week ago when Rick found them. She and Rick kept walking when they heard signs that the Dixon's weren't doing what they thought, but if Lori had to bet, she'd say Daryl was tickling Annie.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Rick sighed as they made it back.

"No one did." Lori's sigh was a bit happier. "He didn't really hint to having a family at all."

Rick nods, rubbing his hands down his face. "And even so, wouldn't peg him as the soft guy with a wife and two daughters."

Lori snorts, "I'm sure neither of them are soft.. I wonder if it takes twenty years to get on his good side." Lori giggles, changing for bed. "They are cute together, I'll give them that."

Lori hugged Rick tightly. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest before kissing her.

"Me too." He said pulling her into bed and turning out the lantern.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed quickly, Annie always kept an eye open in hope that Bess would show up. But the more into the city they got, they more the empty hole inside grew for Annie, Dakota and even Paisley. Annie knew Daryl was sad over Bess too, but he didn't show it or speak about it. Making it easier for Dakota to pretend that nothing was wrong and for Paisley's sweet little self, it was kind of 'out of sight, out of mind' for her. She would remember her here and there and be sad, and shed tears then snuggle up to someone and forget again.

Annie was starting to feel content with the group in whole. Dakota had taken a liking to Sophia and Carl, and while she was younger than them she had a significant lack of childishness from her that made her seem older than the other two. Annie trusted her daughter to keep the other two safe should something happen, and so did Carol and Lori from what Annie's seen. Paisley, while she liked the others, she wouldn't leave her parents side for anything. Sometimes Annie had to use her stern voice to get her to go with Dakota. But the more into the city they went, the more she withdrew in on herself. Annie was okay with that, she didn't have any plans of leaving her daughters or letting them go anywhere without her anyways.

Now, Paisley was napping in her seat, the dogs on either side of her looking out their opened windows. Dakota was riding with Daryl, the two probably enjoying the silence in each other's company.

"We should be there before dark," Daryl informed her, putting his hand on the truck door, and leaning on one leg. Annie glances over him at the sun, they still had a few more hours and they needed to get there before the sun went down so it wouldn't be as dangerous for them if they had to leave.. if they even made it in.

Annie nods, looking to her husband with a smile, "you good with this?" She asks softly.

His face scrunched up, and he he rubs he back of his neck for a second before looking her in the eye. His gaze was guarded and defensive and there was a glint in there that told her that she was right in her assumptions that he didn't really want to go there either.

"Maybe it will still be standing." Her smile widens as she shrugs. "Who knows?" Daryl snorts and taps the door, glancing around before he leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Stay close." He grunts, pulling away and walking towards his truck.

"Always do." She calls, cranking up the truck. They had only stopped so people could stretch, the next stop would be the CDC.

* * *

Annie was thoroughly disgusted as she opened the doors, "come on baby." She told Paisley. The toddler pushes the middle seat down and climbs over it, stepping into Annie's arms and wrapping her arms tight around her shoulders. Annie boosts her higher, making sure her gun was in its holster and accessible in an snip. She grabbed her loaded crossbow and shut the door. She quickly went towards Daryl and the group as Dakota caught the dogs and collared them, holding them tight with her by the leash. She was glued to Daryl's side and Annie was glued behind them as the whole group made their way around the rotting corpses, in the distance she heard some walkers hit they weren't close enough to worry about yet. The only sounds were the hushed whispers, the panting from the running and climbing and the pattering footsteps as they met the metal doors. Immediately Rick and Shane start trying to open the doors, and when they don't budge they began pounding on them, shouting loudly in Rick's case.

"There's nobody here." T Dog says, holding his weapon tightly.

"Then why are these shutters down?!" Rick exclaims, paving angrily, as the others hover around.

Annie pulls Dakota close to her side as Daryl swivels, and the dogs growl.

"Walkers!" He calls, causing the kids and women to cry out. Daryl looses an arrow, right into the walkers head, sending him to the ground. He turns around seething, "you led us into a graveyard!" He snarls.

"He made a call-"

"It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl snaps, pacing around in fury.

"Shut up! You shut the hell up!" Shane pushes against Daryl with his gun. Annie lifts her crossbow, pointing it at Shane as her lip curled up.

"Back off Shane!" She growls. Paisley clutches her tighter, biting her face in her neck.

T lifts his own gun to point at Annie, stepping back. But he was quickly met with Dakota pointing her gun at him, to the surprise of many.

"Shane!" Lori says, holding a wide eyed Carl close to her front.

"Rick this is a dead end!" Shane tells his friend as he walks back to him. As he backs off, the three loaded weapons come down, everyone eyeing each other warily.

Carol cries, her body leaning forward in fear and anguish. "Then where do we go?"

"No blame, do you hear me," Shane asks, turning again. "No blame." He repeats, running a hand down his head.

"Rick, she's right! We can't be this close to the city after dark!" Lori exclaims in a hushed voice, walking towards her husband.

"Fort Benning, Rick." Shane offers up as someone loads their rifle loudly, "still an option."

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's one hundred miles." Andrea shoots back, glancing between the two men as she moves forward.

"One twenty-five," Glenn butts in, "I checked he map."

Annie and Daryl exchange silent glances.

"Forget Fort Benning! We need answers tonight!" Lori exclaims angrily, "now!"

"We'll think of something!" Rick tries to placate as everyone starts chipping in their concerns.

"Let's go, please." Lori begs him.

"Let's go everyone!" Shane orders, "back to the cars." Everyone starts running and Daryl grabs Dakota's hand tightly as he moves, making sure Annie was close by with Paisley.

"Wait!" Rick yells, running to the wall again. "The camera! It moved!"

"You imagined it." Dale says, having stopped when he was called.

"It moved." Rick says in an absolute voice.

"Rick, it is dead, man!" Shane reasons with him, moving back to his side. "It's an automated device. It's gears, okay?" He puts a hand on Rick's shoulder to steer him away, "now come on! You need to listen to me! It's dead man! It's dead!"

Rick pulls away, shoving Shane off as he went back to the camera again. He runs into the door, slamming against it with his hand and causing as echoing bang.

"Rick there's nobody here!" Lori screams.

"I know you're in there!" Rick exclaims, "and I know you can hear me!"

"Everybody get back in the cars now!" Shane yells, waving wildly at them to move.

Annie and Daryl freeze seeing the camera following Rick.

"Please, we're desperate." Rick begs, "we have women, children, no food, hardly any gas left.

Annie grabs Carl and pulls him to her as Lori runs to Rick, speaking in soft tones. Rick pounds on the door more.

"Keep your eyes open!" Shane points, turning and looking around.

"If you don't let us in, you're killing us!" Rick roars, "please!"

Shane pushes Lori away, grabbing at Rick to pull him away. Now everything was chaos and Annie didn't know what to do as she held the children to her. It was dark now, the walkers could be anywhere and here they were, causing a huge ruckus. Daryl was right, they were standing in a graveyard, dead bodies everywhere. Were theirs going to be added? Annie didn't want to think that, she dismissed those thoughts immediately. She would survive. And so would her family. And her group.

Rick was still screaming and Carol and Sophia were balling, he others were panicking and all hope seemed lost then there was a loud clang, and bright light shown over everyone as the metal door went up.

Everyone stared in utter shock and disbelief.


End file.
